Thomas/TUGS (ENGINES)
Cast *Thomas as Ten Cents - (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main heroes, start with T and end with S) *Gordon as Big Mac - (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and tough) *Toby as OJ - (Toby and OJ are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Top Hat - (James and Top Hat are both vain) *Henry as Warrior - (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Edward as Hercules - (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Percy as Sunshine - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Duck as Grampus - (Duck and Grampus are both western) *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Star *Diesel as Zorran - (Diesel and Zorran are both sinister and the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are, and I know Bill and Ben are good) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Captain Zero *Emily as Lillie Lightship - (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both sexy and the main females) *Mavis as Sally Seaplane - (Mavis and Sally Seaplane are both run on fuel) *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Puffa - (Casey Jr. and Puffa are both have smokey stacks) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Goods Engine *Hector as Izzy Gomez *Toad as Lord Stinker *Molly as Pearl - (Molly and Pearl are both have 5 letters in 1 name) *Oliver as Boomer - (Oliver and Boomer are both were found) *BoCo as Fire Chief - (BoCo and Fire Chief are both sensible) *Billy as Billy Shoepack - (Billy and Billy Shoepack are both share the same names) *Spencer as Bluenose - (Spencer and Bluenose are both pompous and mean) *Stepney as Sea Rogue - (Stepney and Sea Rogue are both had to be rescued) *Bertie as Sea Rogue's Uncle *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Green-Eyed Villains *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) *Fergus as Coast Guard *Terence as The Messenger *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nantucket *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Johnny Cuba - (Cerberus and Johnny Cuba are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Old Rusty - (Jebediah and Old Rusty are both old) *Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Jack as Jack - (Jack and Jack are both share the same names) *Cranky as Big Mickey - (Cranky and Big Mickey are both tall cranes) *Belle as The Duchess *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Alice *Flora as SS Vienna *Melissa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Fulton Ferry *Ghost Engines as White Fleet *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon *Diesel 10 as Smelter *Lady as Sailor Moon (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Ten Cents WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Big Mac HorridLorry61.png|Toby as OJ TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Top Hat 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Warrior TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Hercules ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Sunshine Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Grampus TheBraveEngineer01.jpg|Casey Jones as Captain Star TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Zorran Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak Hamish.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Captain Zero Emily.png.png|Emily as Lillie Lightship Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Sally Seaplane ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Puffa Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as The Goods Engine Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Izzy Gomez Escape62.png|Toad as Lord Stinker Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Pearl ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Boomer WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Fire Chief Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Shoepack Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Bluenose MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Sea Rogue TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Sea Rogue's Uncle Ripto, Gulp and Crush-1-.jpg|Crush and Gulp as The Green Eyed Villains ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Coast Guard MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as The Messenger Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Nantucket Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Johnny Cuba Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Old Rusty Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Little Ditcher MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Mighty Mo Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Big Mickey Belle.png|Belle as The Duchess Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Princess Alice MainFloraModel.png|Flora as SS Vienna Melissa.jpg|Melissa as The Fulton Ferry Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Surprised Face).png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine 4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine 7 as White Fleet Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10 as Smelter Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Sailor Moon Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017 Category:Parodies